User talk:Corai Archive 1
Hi, Corai! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Corai page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- TurtleShroom (Talk) 19:47, November 11, 2009 Hello Could you please write your articles and edits cleaner? When you write in lowercase letters, it's just plain wrong I'm afraid we don't do a wiki like that. Please take your time in wiki and do not rush. Thank you. -- Pufflezzz!! Sure, I can help you. But what exactly is the Z-virus suppose to be? I was just reading that article. We can brainstorm. :D Ok, so why are Ethan and Terry friends? What do they do together? Stuff? lol. Thanks. So, I just thought of them being friends because I imagined Terry was a yellow puffle (And sure anough he is, and a blueish one for that) and thought of them as friends. Hmmm.... -- Pufflezzz!! 04:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Those are good ideas....... should I create a story, like ya know, this? Murphie:A Tale of The Darktonian Realm Not evil, though. But a story. -- Pufflezzz!! 04:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I saw that......... but I didn't read it. I will now..... GTG Bye. See ya tommorroow. Thank you! Thanks, for standing up for me! I am dead. I can't award you anything, but just know this: "Never let anyone take control of you, for you are the image of God and can control your own-self. Never let the BOSS challenge you or bring you down. Shoot what you are aiming for and succeed on it. Reach for the stars!" quoted by --'Jsudsu9988' ♪ [[User talk:Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1)|'Reply here!']] 05:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :-) Wow that was really rude,Jsu. No wonder everyone is saying you are annoying and that you're fighting. I just wanted to help him be a good editor, his idea's were pretty good! Ok, Corai, so what should we make Ethan do? Ethan DOES like spilling plans, eavesdropping, finding out secrets, ya know, that stuff. Terry likes....... Wait... so what should the mission be? Ethan WILL help (do anything, I guess) to see Mabel. And, when I created the role play page, I created it so you role play him, as it was your character. It would be good if we created Dr. Surray (Or is it already there?) Is he a puffle or a penguin? I say penguin(well I think he should be a penguin) -- Pufflezzz!! 17:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Kay Uhhh.... No? He didn't? I didn't really get it........ -- Pufflezzz!! 17:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Well I have some ideas, Ethan likes to bite and chew on things, so he could chew on and bite some of his inventions? Mess 'em up? Ethan also can eaves drop on Dr. Surray's plans, talk, business, ya know. Ethan can undo the inventions, he's good at that. ? -- Pufflezzz!! 17:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok Well, when the robots come out, Ethan will get into their system and start chewing and biting the wires, and they will shut down, causing time for Terry and Ethan to escape. Oh, I added two characters to be in chapter two, they are Willie Watt and Ethan. Please go read all of Willie's article, so she can be in it. Thanks. I did I read it Yes. We should. Yup. OK OK ILL DO IT NOW To be quick im creating a wiki right now ok ok take your time RE: Darktan Wars (and welcome!) That is a good first article, and yes, everything involving the game needs to be in the article, unless it is something (like a character) that will be used elsewhere. I suggest that you keep doing what you're doing, and the veteran users will clean up your grammar and diction. Just keep doing wht you've been doing, and you will quickly learn the ropes around here. Your article is a good first shot, and you seem to be very aware of the continuity in this wiki. I would sugget that you improve and formalize your gramamr, and LINK TO OTHER ARTICLES! When writing about Darktan, link to him! Like this: Darktan! When writing about Manny Peng, give us a link! Anyway, I welcome you to the database and I hope to see you around here often. If you ever become discouraged, remember this: Tails6000, a current BOSS, arrived exactly as you did, with bad grammar but huge ideas. Keep trying and you too can rise up the ranks! Furthermore, if you are ever harrassed/bullied/insulted by other users, you tell me. Welcome to the CPFW, and have a glorious day. Also, please sign your post by typing ~~~~ at the end of what you write. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 22:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: Darktan Wars No, you're not a nuisence at all. Making games and writing articles are ENCOURAGED. I wish that more users were bold like you. The only annoying thing is that it is spelled Darkt'a'n, with an A, and the grammar. Other than that, you are doing great, so keep writing! Remember to type ~~~~ at the end of your writing on a talk page! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 23:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: Darktan Wars (again) Well, you can technicallymake as many as you wish, but a trilogy (three games) is a good place to end. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 23:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC)